


Home

by The20sBard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Michael's POV, No Beta, Other, ends post 15.08, mentions of archangels and Chuck, midam, not too much angst, starts in the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The20sBard/pseuds/The20sBard
Summary: As he felt time alter, bend and twist along their descent to Hell, Michael wrapped his grace around the soul trapped with him in his vessel.The evolution of Michael and Adam's relationship through the years.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't have much of an interaction between them. However, the following chapters will definetly make up for it!!!

  
  


It wasn't a conscious decision at all; more of an impulse, really.

The Angels were created long before any others, especially the Archangels.  
When the humans came around, God clearly had a new favourite. Lucifer didn't like them at all. He found them annoying and puny, and detested them. Then the Mark made him even worse, and he defied Him. This made Him furious, and Lucifer was cast into the Cage. Then there were multiple instances where God had purged his Creation of sin. The Flood was a popular one, closely followed by Sodom and Gomorrah.

Every time, Michael was at His side. Sometimes, a tiny sliver of doubt would work its way into his mind, about what was happening. But he wasn't one to question his Father. He wasn't Lucifer. He didn't ask, he followed.

Ever since he came into being, his father had asked him to love all of Creation equally. Him, with all the other angels, were told long long ago before He left them, to look after his creation, and to guide it.

Of course, after the first few millenia, that message was pretty much sidelined. By the Greater Mission. To get Him back, to show Him they were still his loyal sons. What was better than the Apocalypse, the Day of Judgement? They would triumph over the evil, make their Father proud once more. And He would be back. It was Michael's - and most other angels'-purpose in existence.

But now he was falling. With Lucifer, into Hell. Into the Cage. And there wouldn't be any apocalypse any more.......no more purpose. Michael had never, in all of existence, ever been purposeless. It felt strange, empty, to be so.

He needed purpose. And he remembered vaguely, what his Father's first orders to him were. To look after his creation.

So, as he felt time alter, bend and twist along their descent to Hell, Michael wrapped his grace around the soul trapped with him in his vessel.

*************  


It had been a week inside the cage. Lucifer hadn't uttered a word, and neither had Michael. He felt numb. Not a single though crossed his mind, except that everything he had worked towards in all his existence had gone up in smoke. Strangely, it made him feel nothing, probably due to shock.  
  
None of the sounds of Hell came through into the cage. The silence was deafening. The evil radiating from every atom of his surroundings was suffocating.

And there was the incessant thrummimg and throbbing of the soul shielded by his grace. The shield was still intact. Maybe it was the need to do something, anything. However trivial. He knew well enough he couldn't ever hope to kill Lucifer without an Archangel blade, so attacking him was a futile attempt. Talking to him was still too painful, no matter how many eons may have passed. So he focused on keeping that wall between Hell and the boy up.

He could do this. Its only a matter of time before God returned to get his most devoted and loyal son out of The Cage. He could manage till then.  


*******************  


He had been managing for 3 months now. Lucifer had seemingly recovered his sadism, as was proved by his attempts at taunting and bullying Michael. Receiving no response, he turned to the only other source of entertainment : the younger Winchester. Sam. Michael would have felt sorry for the boy, if he and his brother hadn't meddled in affairs beyond their understanding and blown everything to hell. He tuned out the sounds from Lucifer's part of the cage. 

Then came that tiny glimmer of hope. Michael could feel it : An opening, from earth to hell. He could feel an angelic presence that glowed a thousand times brighter than he ever had felt, in contrast to the festering evil surrounding him. God had sent the might of heaven to bring his son back!

When the help arrived, it was just one angel.

Castiel. The one who had set him on fire before getting himself exploded.

Where was the rest of the army?

It was several moments after the angel left, that Michael realised he wasn't here for him. He had tried to take the Winchester boy back with him.

He felt a bitter twinge of satisfaction that the angel had made the mistake of leaving behind the boy's soul.

Speaking of souls, the one encased in his grace still thrummed, his vessel's consciousness fighting with full force. It hadn't ceased even once in 3 months.

*************

Michael had successfully convinced Lucifer of his insanity. He had expertly shown himself to be broken beyond repair, so pathetic that even the devil himself abandoned him.

Every day felt harder. His hopes of a rescue remained unfulfilled. He could feel himself gradually going really insane over time. He needed company, but had none except for Lucifer.

Well, and the soul of the vessel he was currently occupying, he supposed.

For the first time since he had taken this body, he truly looked to the boy who it belonged to. Adam Milligan. The blood of the Winchesters was strong in him. He was just as stubborn, as was proved by the non-stop pounding in the small corner of Michael's head.

Michael had shielded him, instinctively at first, but then consciously. It was the only thing had control over in this literal hell hole, after all.

He hadn't felt any of Hell's torture yet. But if Michael now tried to talk to him, it would expose him. Not fully, and Michael could still keep him shielded enough to avoid Lucifer's detection. But he wouldn't be able to keep some of the horrors of hell from seeping in.

However, it would be much worse for the boy to be vessel to an insane archangel. It was an easy decision. The wall behind which Michael had kept boy's mind vanished with a though. 

The only response was a shocked stillness.

Vaguely, Michael thought this would be much easier for both of them of they were face to face. And so, they were.

It looked pretty much the same as his corner of the cage did. Only, there were now two figures crouched there instead of only Michael. The kid looked terrified. He decided to let him be and get used to their situation. Oh, the archangel had to admit, this was way better than the constant pounding. Finally, some pea-

"What the hell happened? Where the fuck did you drag me to? What in _hell_ is that........ that smell! . What is going on!? "

Well, not so peaceful then.

Michael was conflicted. He felt tempted to succumb to the mad rage in him and vent it on this boy. Tempting indeed. But the boy himself had done nothing, and he was strong. He hadn't given up the attempt at taking back control over his body for a moment over the last months. Michael respected few things, and strength was one of them. That decided it. 

"We are currently in your mind. Adam Milligan, welcome to Hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humans weren't probably as bad as Michael assumed; at least, not this one.

Michael wondered if it were possible for an archangel to get a headache. The number of questions Adam had launched at him nonstop was ridiculous. The boy clearly had no knowledge of the supernatural whatsoever.

It didn't take long for Michael to shut him up in his little nook again. He was an archangel, not a guidebook to the supernatural.

That barely gave him any peace, though. Adam relentlessly nagged him and fought against his presence. It was terribly annoying. Michael had decided not to try the "chat with your vessel" thing again. Why had the boy given his consent to him in the first place!?

Well, that was probably because he had no idea what he was getting into. Hm, it was also Zacharaiah who had delivered him. There was good chance the bastard had lured and/or bullied the kid into it.

Well, it was for a good cause, after all. Surely, that made it better?

The shield stayed intact.

*************

They had spent about a 100 years in hell, when Michael felt him so close for the first time in very long.

Death.

It was only for a moment, even by Hell's standards. He just swooped in and took what he came for : the Winchester's soul.

Death was something (Someone?) so ancient and powerful that every one of the angels kept away. Michael felt a ripple of cold, thoughtless fear cross him at that momentary presence. Even Lucifer knew to keep away from Death himself.

As he left, he took Lucifer's favourite toy with him. So Lucifer started wearing him down once more.

Michael stayed silent. He had sworn to himself he would wait. His father would come and get him out, it was only a matter of time. Till then, let Lucifer believe him to be insane.

It was very, VERY difficult. Even after Lucifer, tired of his lack of response, left him to........... Well, do whatever he had done to amuse himself in his time alone in the cage.

Michael retreated into his own mind, as far away from the cage as he could get while still very much inside it. He had to keep calm, cause as little trouble as he could; it was way beyond his powers to end Lucifer, or even escape the Cage. It was strategic, really. Keep calm, and he would get out in good time. Just keep-

Oh Lord. There it was again, that infernal pounding. The boy was seemingly too stubborn for his own good. A hundred years, and still not giving up.

Michael never gave in to impulses. Never.

Except, well, now.

The wall came down once more, as Michael fully retreated into his mind, face to face with the boy again, for the first time in a century.

He looked shocked. That quickly turned into a mix of fear and anger.

Before he could launch into another triade of questions, Michael snapped out at him. "Enough. You are not getting back your body anytime soon, boy. You wouldn't want it anyway; a human facing the undiluted evil of Hell would go insane in days. Especially with Lucifer around. Stop your mulish fighting and be QUIET for once in a hundred years!"

This was all he had planned to say. Shut up. But then a sudden, dubious expression crossed Adam's face. "It's been long, but.... A hundred years?"

Michael's brow furrowed. That didn't make any sense; they had definitely spent way longer than a year in here. Unless........oh. He had been shielding him way better than he had thought. Time passed for him as it did for any other human.

The boy was still scrutinising him as closely as he dared to. Clearing his expression, Michael glared back. "It is none of your concern. I will let you go once we get out of here, and you can resume your mortal existence. Your body will be yours alone. Till then, keep to yourself."

Okay, mentioning the 'getting out' part was not the best idea, as Michael gathered from what followed.

The boy's entire face lit up." You mean, we can get out of here!? What are you waiting for then, if you've got a plan?? Bust us out, go on!"

"You fool, do you think we would be here if I could? It is beyond any archangel's power to break out from the Cage. Only God is capable of that. And he will come for me, soon enough. Then we will both be free, from here and from one another."

"Dude. You're waiting on God to come and bust us out. The same guy who didn't return even when you managed to bring the world to the edge of the friggin Apocalypse. Why would he come back for one angel in a Cage? It's a lost cause, and you know it. What the-"

Michael couldn't hold back the passionate rage that took hold of him at those words."Enough is enough! You, you worthless speck of mortal existence, YOU cannot understand me, or Him. I was, I am and I shall forever be his most loyal and loving son. He knows it. He is almighty. He WILL come for me. One more word, and I smite you out of existence. Understand?"

The boy was nearly shaking, his eyes wide open with shock. Michael had never addressed him so menacingly in all of their limited interactions. He swallowed with an effort."Okay, alright. I'll shut up"

"Good."

That was the end of that conversation. The boy got pushed to the corner as he was before, this time without any protests.

****************

Michael could block out Lucifer successfully, once the devil's spotlight was off him. Michael hadn't moved from his corner ever since they had been trapped in there. There was absolute silence.

He was startled out of his reverie by a sudden, loud pounding in his head. It was the boy. That was.......unexpected. He had not made himself known for nearly 5 years, now. That would be just a couple of weeks for him, though.

Also, he wasn't really pounding on the wall now; it was more like knocking. It just seemed loud and invasive after 5 years of stillness and quiet.

He could ignore it, but Michael had a feeling it would just get progressively noisier till he payed attention. Sighing internally, he let the wall down.

"Hey. Michael. Umm...... Long time no see, huh?"

Where was he going with this?

On not receiving any response to that, Adam resumed talking. "So..... Whatcha upto?"

"Why did you call for me? I assume there's a reason for this."

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. We've just been here so long," Michael huffed bitterly to himself at that. He had no idea why he was keeping the truth from the kid. ".....and there isn't anyone else here, is there? Of course, Lucifer's there, but I seriously doubt if you would talk to him at all. So.... ummmm..... just, talking I guess. Yeah. I was kinda..... you know....... getting a bit bored, I guess. Supposed you would too. "

" You summoned me for time pass. "

Adam was almost fidgeting nervously . "I'd appreciate the company, and thought you would too."

Michael just stared at him blankly. The thought that a human would consider 'chatting' with him a time pass should've angered him. But years in the cage seemed to have taken a toll, because he just found it amusing. There was no harm in it, really.

"Very well. You may begin the conversation."

Adam smiled triumphantly at that. "Okay, so. uhh.... here we go. I'm Adam Milligan. I'm..... was... studying pre-med in the University of Wisconsin. Was visiting my mom when ghouls killed us. Got brought back to life an year later, to be your vessel, and ended up in here. Your turn."

"I was God's first creation in this world. I am the oldest of the Angels. And the most powerful. I've served Him as long as he was with us, and I have strived to do so after He left. "

Adam looked a weird combination of awestruck and disbelief.  
"Uh, okay. Yep. Hmm..... This is more of a question, really."

Michael groaned internally. "Of course it is."

"Heh. So um..... What actually happened? After you, ya know, took the wheel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what happened, after you took me as your vessel. You pushed me to a corner. I didn't see, hear or feel anything that happened. So, tell me."

Michael hadn't really thought of that before. They were sitting cross legged, facing each other. The boy was leaning towards him, determination and trepidation writ clearly in his eyes.

Well, it wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"All right." 

*************

After listening to Michael, the boy hadn't uttered a word. It must've been a couple of days of silence for him. It was way longer for Michael. He didn't put the wall back up, however. They both remained inside their mind, withdrawn from the cage. Michael felt time pass sluggishly.

This was awkward. He had never been so deeply involved in such a situation before. Such a young soul, who had done nothing wrong, ending up this way. He pitied the kid. Once again, he wondered how he had consented to Michael.

And before he knew it, he was talking. "Why did you say yes?"

Adam slowly looked up, frowning.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Why did you give your consent to being my vessel? You barely knew enough to think of it as The Right Thing To Do. Personally, you didn't really have much to gain. So why?"

Adam stared at him incredulously. "Are you telling me you really don't know?"

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

For the first time, Adam looked furious. It wasn't directed at Michael, though. "Zacharaiah took me hostage. I went willingly at first, you know. But then, listening to the Winchesters, I had my doubts. I wouldn't have done it. But the asshole reminded me that my mom was in heaven. And that he had quite an influence up there. That...... That bastard blackmailed me into it." He huffed bitterly."The Winchesters..... I thought they cared for me, you know. They came for me when they could've left me. And now, we've been here for a couple of years. And Death's taken only Sam back. The angel.... Cas. He didn't spare me a look. So much for caring."

He glanced away, fixing his gaze on a spot on the floor. Michael felt disgust course through him. Angels like Zacharaiah were of the worst lot. There was a reason God had made consent necessary, and these angels spared it no thought. They were no better than demons, he thought sometimes, taking whoever they want however they want.

"I'm sorry, Adam. I didn't consider that, with all that was going on. It was, however, for a good cause, to try and end the Evil. You-"

Adam looked up again, as furious as before, and this time it was definetly directed at Michael. "That's a shit apology, dude. Some apocalypse, basically code for 'everyone fucking dying', was good enough cause for you to violate my body? My mind!? If that's how every angel looks at things, then no wonder all of you are assholes."

It was a mere human speaking that way to Michael. He should've been furious, should've smote the boy to a pile of Ash and melted his consciousness to nothing.

But all he did feel was overwhelming guilt. He kept his silence, not knowing what to say.

It continued for a long time, until Adam finally spoke once again, voice carefully neutral.  
"Tell me about creation."

What?

"You say you're the first thing God created. So, you must've been around for basically everything. Tell me."

Michael's mind went back, further than ever. Before the hunt for God started, before he left them. Michael used to abide His orders and love all of Creation. But there were some things, that he didn't have to be ordered to love. He had loved them of his own volition since the moment they were created. Sunsets were one such thing. And thunderstorms out in the open seas. His favourite, however, were the mountains. Before all the fighting and bureaucracy started up there, he remembered revelling in their beauty.

He had never shared these times with anyone. But the brand new conscience he seemed to have developed out of nowhere goaded him on; he owed at least that much to the kid.

And so, he began.  
And went on, and on, and on. Longer than he had ever talked to anyone. It could've been a couple of days, maybe a week. Once he started, there was no stopping the memories and nostalgia. He held back nothing.

He ended with a sigh. Of course, there were endless experiences and tales, but he had to stop somewhere, right? He had never bared himself to such an extent to anyone before. They had started with introductions, how in hell did they end up here!?

Uncertain as to what he should do, Michael glanced up at Adam for the first time since he had started. And he couldn't look away again.

Adam was looking right at him, mouth agape, eyes wide and shining. . There was something strange in his eyes. Just as Michael had decided to let him alone for a while, he came to life.

"Holy shit. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Not knowing how to respond, Michael kept quiet. This seemed to be happening alarmingly often now.

After several moments of serious contemplation, the kid resumed." You know, anyone who can say all that from firsthand experience is incapable of being an emotionless block of ice.

Also.......... I understand why you did it. Possessing me, setting off armageddon, the whole shebang. I DON'T mean to say what you did was in any way okay, but maybe, I get why you did it." He sounded strained.

Forgiveness was a rare trait in creation, among humans or angels. But Adam was being put through literal Hell for nothing, and yet had the capacity to forgive him. Well, not exactly forgive, but understand. Michael felt something akin to wonder as he heard these words. Unable to say anything else, he replied,

"Thank you."

*************

"Hey, what really killed the dinosaurs?"

"What!?"

Michael was still adjusting to Adam's new favourite method of entertainment : spouting the most absurd and random questions for Michael to answer.

"You heard me. Was it the Ice age? Huge-ass meterorite? A flood?"

"Gabriel and Balthazar had a bet; Gabriel lost, and as per the conditions, Balthazar got to permanently wipe out any one of Gabriel's many creations. He chose the dinosaurs. Gabriel was very distressed over it. "

"Seriously!?"

"I don't joke, Adam."

"Oh, yeah. Alright."

They had been talking to each other on and off for 480 years now. About 4 years for the kid. They talked, sometimes a short conversation lasting no more than a minute, and sometimes incredibly long ones, going on for days on end. Michael couldn't deny it any longer; he had a soft spot for the kid. He could get away with asking or saying things which would have ended gruesomely for anyone else. Having a willing listener had also seemingly made Michael much more talkative than he intended to be.

Hell was taking a toll on Adam, clearly. All that hate and evil made him weary, wore down his mind every day, but he refused to succumb to it. It also helped that there was no psychopathic archangel to torture him endlessly.

They never spoke of two things. First, Michael's conviction that God would save them. And second, the Winchester's abandonment of Adam. They had finally found some balance between them, and neither of them wanted to risk it by talking of such sensitive issues. Other than that, however, they spoke of basically everything. Adam had to be the only human to ever know as much about the Beginning of Creation as he did now. However, Michael showed no inclination to know more of how the world was these days. Adam mostly talked of his own little family: his mother. He briefly mentioned John Winchester. Michael could sense that the man hadn't really cut a father figure in the boy's mind. He didn't say anything, though ; fathers were a sensitive topic for them.

"So, does no one in heaven have a sense of humour, or are you an exception?"

Michael smirked as he replied, "I am no exception in this case. Gabriel and Balthazar definetly were, though. Their style of humour is what seems to be more appealing to you people nowadays. You'd appreciate their company more than mine, I think."

"Hmm. One Archangel is about all I can handle in a lifetime, dude. I don't know, I've gotten rather used to you now. You're not bad, ya know, despite not having any concept of a joke whatsoever."

Michael cast him and unamused glance. Adam simply shrugged. "Seriously, though. Its nice to have these chats with you. We've learnt a lot about each other, haven't we."

Michael considered his words as he mildly scrutinised Adam. What he said was true. It was indeed enjoyable to talk with him, or even listen to him. Michael had never spent so long with one person, having nothing to do but interact with them. The results were...........interesting. He didn't feel all humans were nearly as spineless and thoughtless as he previously assumed(several were, just not all of them). Adam was living proof of that; the little things Michael gathered from his stories about his mother, his childhood, at school, made a very different picture from the mulish, petulant child he had expected from their initial interactions. There was some faint traces of selfishness. Envy. Anger, frustration. But also kindness. Compassion. Love. Dogged determination. Trust. Faith, and understanding. Humans could be way more complicated than he gave them credit for. Especially this one.

Adam sat beside him, now. Michael couldn't say how they had ended up side by side from their initial positions facing each other, several feet separating them. There were barely a feet between them now. The strange bit was, neither of them seemed fazed by it.

Curious to know the kid's impression of him, Michael was about to respond. Just then, he felt a disruption in the Cage. It was strong enough to be felt by even Adam's human soul.

"Stay back, keep quiet. I'm going to see what's happening. You stay away and don't interfere in any way, got it?"

Adam must've been really worried, as he agreed and got pushed to a corner without protest. Michael took full possession of the vessel once again, as quietly as he could. He had successfully convinced Lucifer of his total insanity ; He suspected Lucifer had mistaken him talking to Adam as the mutterings of a lunatic. He was not going to do anything unless it was absolutely necessary. Of course, if it were God coming his rescue he had nothing to fear.

All such hopes were dashed once he took in the interior of the cage.

There was only one Archangel in here now.

Lucifer had escaped the Cage. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael stared wide eyed at him. Adam looked concerned, and also, for the first time in these years, totally focused, without heeding anything but the archangel having an emotional breakdown before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a tad bit angsty, and I am terrible with angst. So forgive me.

Adam eyed him cautiously as he paced up and down the (not very considerable) length of the cage. Michael hadn't uttered a word since letting the wall down once more.

Unable to bear the kid staring at him like that, Michael broke the silence. "Lucifer is gone. I don't know how, but he is." His voice trembled with emotion. 

Adam blinked. Rubbing a hand over his face, he sighed deeply. "That sounds pretty bad. If he's out, there isn't any stopping him now that you're in here, right?" 

Michael distractedly nodded his assent. That thought hadn't crossed his mind yet. In fact, Michael felt like he never had before, in all these billions of years. His heart seemed to be weighed down. It felt as though this were the last straw, but he didn't know for what. 

Suddenly feeling weary, he plopped himself down next to Adam and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he was breathing rapidly, inhaling gulps of the putrid air, despite not needing to breathe. 

"Hey, man. Talk to me, what's happening?" 

His eyes flew open. Adam was crouched before him, reaching out towards him. Swallowing, he tried to regain his composure. Of course, Adam was in here with him and wanted to understand what happened and how.

"I..... I don't know what happened. I told you. He's just gone. There isn't anything else to tell. I-" 

"Not that! What's happening with you?" 

"I'm fi-" 

"Don't give me that shit. Something's wrong, and you know it."

Michael stared wide eyed at him. Adam looked concerned, and also, for the first time in these years, totally focused, without heeding anything but the archangel having an emotional breakdown before him.

His first instinct was to shrug it off, ignore the thing gnawing away at him. But in that moment, Michael knew that was never going to work.

"I.... I don't know. This hasn't- hasn't ever happened before. I've never felt like this." 

"Okay. It's okay. Just, breathe. I know you don't need to, but deep breaths. Slow. Yeah? We'll figure it out. We have all the time we want. It's not like we've got anywhere to go, huh?" Adam flashed him a brief sideways smile at the end. 

The look Michael shot him ended that smile in a second."Yeah, probably not the best time for that joke." 

Both of them just sat there, till Michael regained some of his usual composure. Adam had settled down cross-legged, facing him. 

He was patiently waiting for him to speak, Michael knew. He didn't know what to say, however. His mind was in turmoil, millennia of thoughts and experiences all whirling about. Trying to think through it was feeling increasingly impossible. Well, there was no harm in trying to talk it out, was there? 

Michael commenced to do so, speaking of whatever came out of him mouth first. 

"This is a new feeling. It's very discomfiting. You've made endless quips about how me, and angels in general, are devoid of all emotion. It's not quite true, you know. At least for me. Everyone thinks all I've ever done is follow my Father's orders. I've always done that, and you must be tired of hearing this by now, but his first order was to love all of his creations. Most of the time, if I 'loved' something, it was because of that. But, once in a while, I did learn to love of my own volition. And I do feel rage, dissatisfaction , disappointment, hope, everything. But I am an Archangel. I'm not supposed to. Something is wrong with me, and I've managed to repress it. Till today. But........ God is omniscient. He knew what I went through. I tried to be loyal to him, every second. I was. But these emotions made me think blasphemously. So many times. I remember looking down at Earth. During The Flood. I knew they deserved it, otherwise He would never have done it. And yet, if only for a fleeting moment, I wanted to stop it. I couldn't think for a moment what the children could possibly have done to deserve it. I questioned Him. This is just one such instance. These are the worst memories of my existence. Encouraging them, that's what made Lucifer end up in this cage. But I've mastered them over millenia, and I don't question Him anymore. Never once have I wavered in my loyalty. And now, we are stuck here, with no end in sight to our imprisonment. I don't understand, Lucifer got out. He let him, while we lay here, having committed no sin. Why does this happen when we don't deserve it? He is supposed to be fair, just, merciful. And he let's us rot in Hell!" Michael spat out the last words with a bitterness he had never intended to show. 

He had bottled up so much from millennia, to be the perfect son. And this is what he gets, while Lucifer romps around, free to do as he pleases? In what sense of the world was that fair? 

A heavy silence filled The Cage, as Adam gazed at him. Michael was thankful it wasn't pity. All that he saw in those eyes was empathy. 

"I'm sorry. I know how it is, doing your best to live up to expectations, and all for nothing. For someone who barely cares. Who doesn't deserve it. It isn't worth it, beating yourself up over it. Trust me. We both know life isn't fair, don't we?"

Michael heard him. 

And the moment of weakness passed, as he understood he had done exactly what he had learnt to never do ages ago. He had questioned God and his justice. He had said it out loud, admitted to things he had buried deep deep down millenia ago. 

How could he? How could he do such a thing and still expect Him to come to his rescue? He was as bad as Lucifer. 

Maybe he deserved to be in here. 

He shot up. Adam, cut off in the middle of whatever he was saying, eyed him warily. There was a decided change in the air.

Michael kept his voice carefully flat as he said, "Enough. Leave me for now, Adam. This doesn't concern you." 

As Adam slowly got to his feet, he was frowning. "Michael. There is nothing wrong in feeling. From what I've heard till now, I totally get why you think the way you do. It's true, everything you said. You have to face it, maybe your dad is like any other absent father. They take whatever they want or need, and let you believe they are perfect. The facts, however, are that they don't deserve the devotion. They don't des-"

" ENOUGH! " Michael nearly roared. A blast of power knocked a very shocked Adam down to the ground. 

" You, you petty little human, you pretend to understand me, understand God Himself! Don't you dare utter another word. You don't want to have an archangel angry at you, trust me. So shut up." 

The boiling, barely controlled rage in his voice made the boy go pale. Turning away, Michael pushed him back to an obscure nook of his mind. 

*************

The rage fueled Michael through an entire year. By the end of the twelve months, he couldn't help feel regretful at how their last conversation went. The boy had been downright terrified. 

He had his own opinion of God, maybe fueled by some experiences in his past, that's all. Michael had learnt that it was of no use arguing with people who had a decided view of something. It was better to avoid the topic altogether and talk of something else, rather that have futile arguments. 

Maybe he shouldn't have lashed out. He wasn't exactly at his best at the time, but it was still not okay.... The boy was just trying to help. 

Well, it was either apologising, or sitting in absolute silence for all of eternity. It had been quite some time since he had apologised to anyone, let alone a human. In fact, he was pretty sure it was a first. 

The wall vanished with a thought, and Michael's brow furrowed in worry. He couldn't feel Adam respond ; every single time, the boy responded instantly. But now, all that Michael got was unnerving stillness. 

Drawing himself into their mind, Michael sent out feelers trying to sense him. He was exactly where he always was. Within a blink of his eye, Michael was with him. Despite their conversations being held in their head and never physically, neither of them ever seemed to think of any situation except being trapped in the cage as a background for it. Since creativity wasn't Michael's forte, he kept it the same as ever. 

Adam was sitting cross legged in a corner, quietly picking at something on his jacket sleeve. He did nothing to acknowledge Michael except spare him a brief, sullen glance. Michael was definetly irked by it when a few minutes had passed and he was still being pointedly ignored. 

He had, however, come to apologise. Getting angry again wouldn't do any good. 

Swallowing his anger (and, though he may not acknowledge it, his pride), Michael cleared his throat. Adam still refused to look up. Deciding to get it done anyway, Michael said in carefully though out words. "My apologies for my behaviour. All you were trying to do was help, and I was wrong in shouting at you. So, sorry."

This made Adam look up, eyeing Michael warily. "Are you telling me I was right, about what I said?" 

"Not in the least. I do not agree AT ALL with what all you said, I just think its better to just.... avoid speaking of it. We disagreed, and now should just move on from it."

Adam looked as though he was going to argue, but it was gone within a second."Okay, apology accepted. Guess it's the best we can do now anyway." It was strange.....the boy seemed dejected. Michael was confused ; after all these years, he was under the impression that the boy had genuinely come to enjoy his company, as he had. But he just seemed rather unhappy speaking to Michael, despite accepting the apology. But what was even more befuddling was that it upset Michael. 

An uneasy silence filled the air, as neither of them had any clue what to say. He was definetly not wanted as company now. 

"I will leave you now." And as Michael did as much, as the boy looked after him with an unreadable look. 

*************

About a few decades of loneliness and several efforts at keeping legitimate lunacy at bay, Michael found himself facing Adam once again. 

"What's going on?"

Adam didn't answer that, just as he hadn't replied to any of the other question in the last few minutes. Michael had never felt as anxious as he did in that moment. The kid was definetly not ignoring him this time. Instead, he had curled up, into a foetal position, face tucked out of sight. 

And he didn't seem to hear anything Michael said. 

He could hear Adam breathing deeply, in and out, in and out. He was trembling all over, shuddering head to foot once every while. 

At a complete loss as to what was to be done, Michael hesitantly moved towards him. Crouching down at his side, Michael called his name once more. In vain. 

Slowly, unsure of what to do, he placed his palm on the boy's shoulder, and squeezed as gently as he could. That garnered quite a pronounced response. Adam's head shot up, and Michael felt his heart sink as their eyes met. 

In all their years stuck in here, Michael never remembered seeing the boy look as lost, terrified, angry, and weary all at once. His eyes were painfully bloodshot, and tears stains streaked his face. At once, his hands shot out, and clung to Michael's shirt tightly. 

"We have to get out of here. I can't take this anymore. Please, let me out. I can't live with this for a minute longer! Every second here is like dying. Over, and over, and over, and over..... Forever. I know no one's going to come for me, ever. All those two brothers care about is each other! They don't care, and hell, even I don't care if I die anymore.

I don't even have my own body, cause you've shut me in here. I have nothing ; my friends, my home, everything will fade away. I'm forgetting my mom. For a minute yesterday, I forgot what she looked like. I forgot! Just like every good thing I've ever had. End this, one way or another. Im begging you, do whatever, but finish this. Burn up my soul, smite it, or whatever. I've had enough of this place, and I have to get out of here before it fucks up my entire mind!"

For several moments, Michael simply stared at the kid in disbelief. He had never spoken of such things before ; their banter had been to distract them both from their situation best as they could, not discuss it! Adam was dangerously close to his breaking point, and Michael wanted to panic. He had no clue what to do. What to say. But, let's face it: he couldn't leave him this way. Not anymore. 

Acting more impulsively than wisely, Michael dragged Adam off the floor and into a sitting position. Gripping him by the shoulders, Michael made him look up.

" You've kept yourself sane for years in a situation that would have most minds shattered and melted to nothing in mere days. You've had as much control over yourself as you could here; I haven't let you take over the body because no one would stand a chance of surviving the worst of hell. I'm keeping you here for your own good, you have to believe me. But don't give up what control you have, Adam. Get it together. You can do this, you aren't alone here."

Adam said nothing, but his breathing got slightly less desperate as he listened. Michael slackened his grip on him, and he slumped back down against the wall. 

Having nothing else to say, Michael just watched him as he gradually calmed down. Several minutes later, he broke the silence. 

"I...... I didn't know, man. About.... The melting minds and you, well, shielding me. So, uh.... Thanks. Yeah, I owe you." 

Michael surprised himself as well as Adam, huffing out a sudden laugh. "You would've never been in this situation if we had let you alone in heaven. You owe me nothing." 

"Well, can't say you're wrong."

The guilt that had been weighing down Michael for a long time now felt heavier than ever. That was probably what made him say, 

"What you said, about forgetting. You won't forget, I assure you. You won't. I'll make sure." 

Okay, something was definetly off. Michael was on a roll, apparently, of acting on random impulses which he didn't even quite know the reason for. Adam seemed to feel the same, going by how taken aback he looked. 

"That's...... Thank you, Michael. Its....... Unexpected. Not that I don't appreciate it, its just.........just thanks." 

There was something in his eyes Michael didn't quite understand. 

"You're welcome."

Michael said awkwardly. Deciding it would be best to let the kid have some time to himself, Michael left him alone for a while. 

*************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael was startled out of his reverie by a noise. It took a few seconds to realize what it was. 
> 
> Humming.
> 
> And it came from inside their head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: little bit of angsty Michael in the beginning.

Michael had picked up a new craft while in the cage. The idea of doing something with his time instead of brooding over his own thoughts came from Adam.

During one of their talks, Adam had started talking about his hobbies.He played the 'guitar', and was very invested in gardening and sketching, apparently. Whenever he spoke of them, a sort of joy seemed to shine through him. And every time, Michael found himself unable to look away or stop listening. 

When asked about his own, Michael told him that angels didn't have hobbies. Adam just shook his head, saying "That's just sad, dude. You don't know what you're missing." Michael had dismissed it with a dry look then, but somehow it stuck in his head. 

Naturally, it lead to him carving bones. 

The entire place was littered with bones, seemingly of varied sizes and species. To pass time, he had started carving them, without using his Archangel powers. It was not as easy as he anticipated, but the challenge just made him even more determined to get it done. 

The first was a dagger. Inspecting it after completion, it was far from perfect. But he couldn't help the warm feeling of pride at his own creation. He had kept at it, and gotten considerably better. Initially, he made only weapons, just because nothing else occurred to him. 

The ideas eventually started flowing. He had found himself crafting a variety of things now; bowls, cups, random patterns carved in bone, sometimes even things he had experienced, like the first rainfall, the angels bowed before God on His throne with Michael and Lucifer flanking him. 

He surprised himself with the measure of attention, dedication and detail given to these pastimes. 

This 'hobby' of his had a strange way of getting all his defences down. Initially, that made him reluctant to continue but he couldn't really bear not doing it at all once he started. It made him think of things he had pushed deep, deep down for several millennia. 

He thought of his brothers. They had grown distant over time; especially once Lucifer got locked away. It took Gabriel only a couple of centuries after that to vanish off the face of Creation altogether. Despite his constant snarky nature, Gabriel was the most sensitive of them about their family. Michael never talked to him about it, but he knew his brother better than anyone. Lucifer's loss had ripped them apart in a way that was too painful for him. 

Maybe he should've talked to Gabe. Maybe then, he wouldn't have ended up dead at the hands of his own brother. 

Raphael was more like Michael than either of their other two brothers. He was considerably more involved with the working of heaven after He left. Michael never really got involved, but Raphael had thrown himself into it. Maybe it was his way of dealing with the loss of their Father. 

And the worst was Lucifer. They had never really got on with each other. Both were equally devoted to Him, and were constantly competing, each trying to prove that he was better. That didn't change the fact that Lucifer was his brother. Michael had been so, so bitter and angry when God chose Lucifer to bear the Mark, announcing him to be the only one strong enough to do so. 

Maybe if Michael had stopped being bitter about it and stayed by his brother's side, he wouldn't have gotten corrupted by the vile mark. If he hadn't turned a blind eye when Lucifer came to him for help, all of this would never have happened at all. 

All these regrets and guilt got poured into this craft now. The piece closest to his heart was one of him and his brothers, witnessing Creation. It may not have been the most beautiful one, but it meant more to him than anything else. 

Just as he was hunched over another piece, he was startled out of his reverie by a noise. It took a few seconds to realize what it was. Humming. And it came from inside his head. 

Sighing, Michael resumed his work. But it was way too distracting with that infernal humming. Gritting his teeth, Michael put down his piece and turned to Adam. 

The idiot was grinning widely at him. "Hi." 

"Why are you humming!?" 

Both of them knew there was no real heat to his words. 

"What, I was bored! And I'm pretty much stuck inside my head. I'm entertaining myself."

"Well, could you maybe do it for yourself? It's disrupting my peace." 

"Dude. We're in the deepest parts of hell. What _peace_ are you talking about?" 

He had a point. "Why are you doing it, anyway?" Changing the topic. Ha.

Michael was definitely losing it. 

"Figured you'd be as bored as me. Music always works. Damn, I miss my guitar." 

Michael couldn't stop the little smile that came to his face. "Alright. You're not a very good singer, though."

"I Am!" Michael cocked an eyebrow. 

"Okay, I'm not that great, I'll admit.. Except on my guitar. Anyway, I'm the only music you'll get in here, so suck it up!" 

Grumbling, Michael was about to leave the kid singing to himself, when Adam interrupted again. His eyes had a gleam in them - a rather foreboding one- as he said,"Unless........" 

and proceeded to eye Michael suggestively. 

Michael frowned. What was... 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

"No way am I going to sing. Even your terrible singing could never coerce me into taking over." 

"First off, that was uncalled for! Also, _come on,_ dude!" 

"No." 

"I bet you've got the voice of an angel." Adam was outright smirking at him, and Michael pursed his lips. Seriously? Puns? 

"Okay, okay. Stop glaring, we both know you don't mean it anyways. Get on with whatever I dragged you out of. Speaking of, what _do_ you do except talking to me?" 

"Nothing". Both of them knew the response was too quick. An evil smirk spread over Adam's face. 

"What is it?" 

"What is what?" 

"Don't act like you're dumb. You know what I'm asking." 

"I've no idea what you're hinting at. Just, just go back to your singing." 

Michael more or less fled, leaving a bemused and curious Adam grinning after him. 

*************

"Kid, stop it." 

Michael was exasperated. He had grown to tolerate the singing 

(He wouldn't admit it, but they were enjoyable. And also a bit too catchy; he had caught himself humming along for a while before realising it.) But what bugged him was Adam's incessant nagging about his activities during what he termed their 'alone time'. The boy was determined to drag it out of him and he wouldn't desist. Every conversation inevitably led to an attempt to pry it out of him. And it was getting really annoying. 

Adam mumbled, "In your dreams." His brow scrunched up in thought. Oh, Michael knew that look too well (and found it a bit more endearing than he should, to be honest.) Another question. 

"Do you even dream? Or sleep, for that matter?" 

Called it. 

"Wha.... no, I don't. That not the point here!" 

"Yeah. The point is, you're doing something you refuse to tell me about. And I gotta know, or I'll die speculating."

"I couldn't care less." Adam rolled his eyes; both of them knew by now how true that sentiment was. Michael sighed. "Respect the fact that I have my reasons." 

"Of course I respect that. That's why I haven't poked about in your head. You know I know how to by now. I just really wanna get you to tell me! Please." 

Michael groaned. 

"Why won't you tell? Is it something really crazy that'll melt my mind on finding out? Or is it something you're embarrassed about?" 

Michael didn't respond in any perceptible way. Or that's what he thought. Adam exclaimed triumphantly,"Thats it, isn't it. You're embarrassed. Don't even try denying it, I can tell. So what is it? Are you dancing? No, wait. Is it writing? Are you waxing poetic?" 

"Okay. Stop, I can't take anymore of this." Michael resigned himself to it. He had no clue why he was so embarrassed by his new hobby. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was at Adam's prompting he had started it. Well, time to let the cat out of the bag.

"I.... I carve." 

Adam stared uncomprehendingly. 

"On Bones." 

The stare turned into a absolutely confused frown. 

"The floor of the Cage is line with bones, as you can see. I started carving them." 

Adam blinked in silence for a while. "Oh. That..... is unexpected. Huh. Sounds pretty cool. What's to be embarrassed about that?" 

"I was not embarrassed." 

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyway, what all have you made?" 

"Many things. Weapons at first, then branched out a bit." 

"Huh. Id love to see you wield a badass blade of bone, you'd look pretty hot."

Michael gaped incredulously at that. Did he hear that right? Adam continued. 

"Since you look like me, you know." 

Oh. That cleared it up. Of course he wasn't complimenting Michael's looks; he couldn't even know his true form. Technically no human could, without being burnt to a crisp, but Adam, being his vessel, could do so if Michael chose to reveal it. 

" I look nothing like you. My true form is approximately the size of Mount Olympus ." 

Adam's eyes went wide as saucers. "That's gotta be kilometers tall, dude. SERIOUSLY!? How do you even fit inside me!?" Then he proceeded to turn red and flustered. "Okay, I didn't realize how that sounds." As Michael frowned uncomprehendingly, he said "I am NOT explaining that to you. Moving on! Tell me what else you've made." 

"Just.... Things. Nothing worth mentioning." 

The exited sparkle in Adam's eyes died as he met Michael's eyes. A strange little smile graced his lips. "I understand there are things you don't want to speak to me about. It's cool. Just don't call it worthless, 'cause it obviously is very much so to you."

Taken aback by that response, Michael stared. And as Adam smiled, an inexplicable warmth spread through his entire being. 

*************

Michael was busy shaping a narrow shard of bone into something called a 'paper cutter' (Adam had recently told an amusing tale involving these things). Adam was quietly humming, the now familiar tunes of his land. 

It was delicate work Michael was doing, so when his hands started trembling, he was really annoyed. Then a flash of concern followed, when he considered that maybe the vessel, Adam's body, had been somehow damaged without him noticing. 

It was, hovewer, soon replaced by dread on realising that it wasn't the hands that were shaking, it was the entire cage. A strange foreboding filled him. He immediately turned to Adam. The boy seemed to have aldready sensed something amiss, and eyed Michael warily. 

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know yet. Just... Hold on. I'll look after us, we'll -" 

Both their eyes widened simultaneously as they felt the power that was intensifying the tremors with every passing second penetrate the Cage; Adam's in shock and fear, but Michael's is numb disbelief. 

There was no mistaking that power. He had known it the longest, trusted it, loved it and given to it more than anyone else. He had yearned for it endlessly. 

Michael could never mistake the Power of God. 

Just as this sank in, he felt the confines of the Cage burn away to nothing around him. For the first time in centuries, they were free. 

Adam, however, was dangerously close to panicking. "What was that!? Michael, TALK TO ME!" 

"Adam. He came. The Cage is open, and I'm not wasting any more time in here. Now, this is going to be quite unpleasant for you. Whatever happens, do NOT lose yourself. Hold on, okay? I'm getting us out, and I'd very much prefer to have your soul intact when we reach up top. "

Adam stared dumbly; he barely had time to process all this. Nodding, he swallowed hard and quietly squeaked out, "Okay. Hold on, got it." before Michael snapped into full control of their body, securing Adam as well as he could. 

And shot out of the Cage as fast as his wings would carry him.

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit hesitant about Michael's hobby. But then I thought, why not. If I'm writing this, might as well go nuts with it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael knew he ought to return to Heaven, but now the thought itself made him queasy, though he didn't know why. 
> 
> "Come on. We better find some shelter before dusk; were both drained."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally back on Earth!!!  
> What follows consists of a dash of angst (inevitable, really), but also a some fluff to make up for it. Michael starts to realize its time to be honest with his feelings after all.

Michael woke up to the feel of the sun on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, he basked in the light for the first time in over 1200 years. A smile spread unbidden across his face, just relaxing and taking in the moment. The sunshine, the cool wetness of dew, the scent of the earth; Adam would love this.

Adam.

Michael bolted straight up. He had used every bit of strength he could muster to keep them safe. Had it been enough, though? 

Calling for him in their mind yielded no results. Just as he checked on the soul, Michael's panic built. For the first time in so long, the soul was about to be bare, unprotected by grace, as he examined it. 

Okay, this wasn't too bad. It was shockingly pretty much intact. Once again, Michael found himself marvelling at Adam's stubborn fighting spirit and endurance. This time though, like the last few times, it was accompanied by another, much stranger feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

As soon as the soul was entirely unwrapped from his grace, he sensed Adam stir. He blinked himself awake, dazedly taking in his surroundings. For the first time ever, Michael let Adam see through his own eyes. 

"What.... Where are we?" Then Adam's eyes widened. "Did we get out!? For real?"

"Yeah." 

The kid stared in wonder at the lush, green woods they were in. Bit by bit, Michael let the control go back to Adam, easing him into his own body. The grin on his face was getting wider by the second, soaking in every bit of his surroundings, in command of his senses after so long. 

Staggering to his feet, Adam stumbled forward, a hysterical laugh escaping his throat. "I've missed this so much, oh god. Never thought I'd be so fuckin' happy to wake up in some woods in the middle of nowh- oh my god there's a stream!" 

He proceeded to run towards said stream. Well, he tried to. 

Adam almost came crashing down with the first stride. "Careful!" Michael shouted as he took over at the last moment, flying to a spot a few feet away from where they were, to avoid falling. 

"Woah. What the heck happened?" 

"Slow down, Adam. Its going to take a while for you to settle back in, get used to being in control again. The vessel itself isn't in the best condition, after years in Hell." Michael instantly recognized the look on Adam's face. "Hey, Calm down. You've got nothing to worry about. You'll be perfectly fine, just a little time. A few weeks, at most. I promise you, I'm not taking over your body against your wishes, just healing."

"Okay, okay. I know you wouldn't do that, the hijacking the vessel stuff. Thanks. Its just......... I don't know. What do we do now?" 

"First we heal. Then we get you used to moving around by yourself again." 

"Wait, isn't the first thing on your list going back to Heaven?" 

Michael faltered. "Well...." Clearing his throat. "I.... I need to heal as well. My grace got exhausted due to the fight out of Hell." 

"You still have enough of it to heal me, though?" Adam eyed him curiously, a small (and somewhat intimidatingly sly) smile pulling at his lips.

Were it the beginning of their acquaintance, Michael would've dismissed this with annoyance. But not anymore. 

"I owe you. I am the reason you're in this situation, and you did nothing to deserve it."

Adam's playful smile softened into something entirely different. "I've told you before, you have to let this go. I get that you feel responsible, and if it'll help you get over it, then alright. I'll get healed." 

"Thank you." 

Adam laughed. "You know, for an archangel, you can be really sweet at times." 

"Alright, you've said enough for today." 

"Okay. But thanks, man. You got us outta hell. By the way, how did you open the cage?" 

"Well, I didn't sense Him, per say, but the signature of his power.........its unmistakable to me. I'd know it, anywhere."

Adam's eyes widened almost comically. "Dude. Are you seriously telling me God bailed us out?" 

"Yes." 

"Wow. You were right after all........ the old man got us out. So what's up with the frown?" 

"I just...... nothing." 

Adam looked skeptical, but thankfully let it go. Michael was, in fact, nagged by one little thing : there was something in His power, as it burst open the Cage. Something that didn't sit quite right with him. What could..... 

No. He wouldn't fall into this again, he wouldn't doubt Him. 

Adam decided to interrupt his thoughts right then. "So, how long have we been gone? Can you tell?" 

"10 years on earth." 

Suddenly, all the cheer seemed to get sucked out of Adam. All the weariness and grief he had been holding back came cascading down. 

"There isn't anyone here, Michael. Mom's gone.... I've never lived here without her. Everyone else I know thinks I'm dead." 

"Well, you have your brothers. The Winchesters." 

"They're no family. I don't give a rat's ass about them. They made their choices, and I've learned to live with it. But calling them family....... Its too much. Nope." 

Michael marvelled at him. There was frustration, anger, sorrow in Adams voice. But not any trace of hatred or ill-will. Centuries of interactions, and yet, Adam never ceased to surprise. Mostly pleasantly. 

"What am I going to do with my life, after your physical therapy sessions?" 

Michael said nothing. He had similar doubts swarming his mind. He knew he ought to return to Heaven, but now the thought itself made him queasy, though he didn't know why. 

"Come on. We better find some shelter before dusk; were both exhausted. Also, we're sharing." 

Adam squinted. "What are we sharing?" 

"The vessel. What else?" 

"Yeah, I'm aware. We've been doing that for years, if you've failed to notice." 

Michael rolled his eyes. "I meant control. I'll let you feel and sense everything, but I'm keeping motor control for now. You need to get used to it gradually. I've told you aldready it isn't good to transition so suddenly." 

"Hmm. Okay." 

Sighing, Michael hauled them to their feet and set off looking for signs of civilization. 

*************

"Man, I was really rooting for an abandoned log cabin in the woods." 

"Priorities, Adam. We're going in the motel, and that's it. Its been 2 hours since sunset, and I really don't have it in me right now to protect us from any beast deciding to have us for dinner." 

"Okay, Mom. Really shouldn't have told you about motels." The last bit was grumbled under the breath. Michael rolled his eyes. 

They trudged along the road they had discovered a little while ago. After about half an hour of walking, Michael heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted lights a little way ahead of them, signalling the presence of a motel. 

As they approached the entrance, something dawned on Michael. "Wait, you'll have to do all the talking. I have no idea how all this works." 

Adam sounded a bit too amused. "You don't know how to get a room at a motel? Man, you angels are way behind the times. Also, a tiny little problem. How are we gonna pay for the room?" 

"I can miracle it up, don't worry." 

"uh....okay." Adam sounded uneasy. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing..... just, doesn't feel right. I know we aren't stealing from anyone and stuff, but still......" 

"Okay, till you can look after yourself, this is what we're doing. When you're fully recovered, then you can earn your own money." 

"I can live with that I guess." 

"Good. Let's go." 

They walked in, and Michael headed for the reception as per Adam's instruction. 

Adam himself was a little rusty in the 'social interaction' area, considering the last several years of his life. After a brief and stiff exchange with the receptionist, they grabbed their keys and headed for the room. 

It was fairly spacious, and seemed rather clean and comfortable, much to Adam's surprise. "We'll, we're really lucky this isn't one of those shitty motels with ominous stains all over the walls and sheets." 

Michael had to admit that didn't sound really appealing. Immediately, he plopped onto the bed and layed down. Both he and Adam sighed deeply in sync, relaxing into the fairly comfortable mattress.

" I can't believe it. I'm lying down in a bed for the first time in a decade."

"Hmmm. As far as I recollect, this would be a first for me." Michael stated, wiggling his way properly onto the bed, shoes kicked off. "I have to admit, I understand now, why you humans can be so fond of sleeping." 

"Awww. Look at you. The mighty Archangel Michael, snuggling up with the pillows and blankets." 

"Oh, shut up. I'm unbelievably tired." 

"Hey. I just realized, and this might be a bit.....welll.........awkward. But, uh..... We've been in hell for 10 years, and I haven't taken a single bath. I'll be looking like absolute shit, not to speak of the smell. We probably should shower. Well, i should. "

" If we we're as bad as you seem to think we are, they never would've let us in here. I miracled us clean. It's an automatic thing with angels and vessels."

" Wow. Thanks, I guess. But the moment I'm fit enough to take over fully, I'm having one heck of a bubble bath. With warm water "

" Hmmm. "

" And bubbles. "

" Hmm. "

" And Bath bombs. Pink ones. "

" Hmm. "

" And rubber ducks. You're not even listening anymore, are you? "

" Mmmhmm."

"Alright sleepy head. Goodnight." 

****************

"Finally, the beast awakens! You sleep like a coma patient." 

Michael blinked against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. He glanced about him groggily. Everything was the same, except it was sometime in the morning now, judging by the sun. 

And.... 

A splitting image of Adam was sitting beside him, grinning with anticipation. Michael blinked. And blinked again. 

Sitting up straight, he observed Adam (because it was most definetly him) and his surroundings, which were decidedly not an illusion in his mind. 

"How..... What did you-" 

Adam, with a totally shit-eating grin, burst out, "I figured it out while you slept. Which you did for an entire day, by the way. You slept right through yesterday. Anyways, this body is an illusion, but the surroundings are real enough. Now that I can feel my surroundings, and not be just a blob of consciousness inside my head, I can do this! Easier to talk this way. "

" That's.......... Wow. How did you figure it out?"

"I'm just a prodigy. it came instinctively. Also, you slept for a straight 40 hours. I had nothing else to do! Unlike you, I can't knock myself out for almost two days in one go. "

Adam was never going to let him live it down. Michael sighed as he got out of bed. 

Adam bounced up, eyes bright and eager. "So, when are we starting my 'rehabilitation'?“

Michael hated to lessen his enthusiasm, but the fact was: he simply was too exhausted. Adam needed assistance to heal and get back in control, and he just couldn't provide it now. His grace was still recovering from the blows he suffered during their 'Great Escape'. 

"It will take at least a few more days." he admitted, hating how helpless he currently was. 

Some of the excitement in Adam's eyes dimmed, but he maintained his cheerful demeanour. "Perfectly fine. I Spent 10 years in hell, I can wait for a few more days. I understand that you need to get better. Even if it means a few more of these gargantuan naps." 

Michael rolled his eyes hopelessly. 

*************

Despite the huge sleep he'd had, Michael didn't hesitate to crawl back under the sheets that night. 

Adam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed and was fiddling about with the remote comtrol of the Television, turned to him incredulously. 

One eyebrow raised and lips quirked up, he eyed Michael with amusement. 

"Really?" 

"It speeds up the healing process." 

"Be that as it may, I think you're just enjoying it." 

Michael responded with a steely glare, and settled down. His eyes were shut, but he heard the noise of the television cease and felt a weight settle down beside him on the bed. 

Sighing, he relaxed as he slowly slipped into a deep slumber. 

It was just a few hours later that his eyes shot open. For a split second, he was annoyed at whatever woke him up. That was before he noticed Adam. 

He was curled up into a ball on his side, and was whimpering. Those feeble noises were definetly not what woke him up, however. It was the chaos raging through his mind. It was brimming with anger, helplessness, and mainly terror that weren't his own...... and that meant.......... 

_Adam_. 

As he put two and two together, dread pooled in his gut. He knew humans suffered nightmares, but Adam's trauma was greater than most, despite the shielding. 

Without another thought, Michael called out, "Adam! Its just a nightmare. Wake up." 

There was no response. He repeated it, this time even shaking him by the shoulder. But nothing seemed to work. 

Sighing in frustrated concern, Michael tried to get Adam to face him; right now, his face was hidden behind his curled arms. It didn't take much effort on his part to get Adam's hands away from his face, but Michael's breath hitched as he finally came into view. 

Tears were freely flowing down his aldready stained cheeks, and his features were contorted in nearly unbearable pain and fear. The whimpers were louder now, and he was also muttering something. 

Michael shook him again. "You have to wake up!" The desperation slipped into his voice. Nothing changed. In his present state, the barriers around Adam's mind were gone and Michael felt every bit of all that he felt. It was enough to drive anyone to madness. He felt torn, having to witness this and not helping. There wasn't any way except for him to wake up. 

Michael could, if necessary, enter Adam's mind and quell the dreams. But doing so without asking him was so _wrong._

Just then, Adam suddenly clutched his arm. Michael watched as he basically curled up around it, and heard a soft whisper.. 

"No....... Don't, please. I can't....... Please....." 

That decided it. He could no longer just watch him suffer. Michael closed his eyes and reached out for Adam. He would never violate his privacy, but he could comfort him in another way. 

Michael's grace wrapped around all of Adam's soul and mind, pushing away all the horrors and fears as best as it could. They stayed that way for just a few minutes, but it felt like ages to Michael as he waited for Adam to be soothed and calmed by the presence. He couldn't read Adams mind, but he could give some peace instead. 

Slowly, Adam stopped trembling, and the stream of tears stopped. He was still curled around Michael's arm when his eyes flew open. 

With a gasp, Adam scrambled into a sitting position, leaning his back against the headboard. Michael scooted closer, and with his voice just over a whisper, repeated almost like a chant, "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm here, nothing will happen. You're safe." When Adam gripped his hand once more, he realized the kid's hand was trembling. He squeezed back, patiently waiting for him to recover. 

After several minutes, Adam's breathing had evened out. He didn't look nearly as pale as he had been. When he spoke, he sounded hoarse and understandably exhausted. 

"I'm okay now. I'm - thanks, for the... well, whatever that was." 

"That was my grace. You didn't respond when I called or shook you, so I had to find another way to comfort you."

A weak, yet genuine smile spread across Adam's face. It seemed a strange reaction to the situation to Michael. But it was good to know he really was better. 

His voice sounded steadier, but also smaller as he said,"I'm sorry for all the fuss........i-" 

"You have nothing to apologize for." Michael's voice was strong and reprimanding. "This is not your fault. You were in literal hell, its bound to have repercussions. You'll heal, given some time." 

What he left unsaid was that if anyone had to blamed, it would be Michael himself, for dragging the kid to hell with him. 

Adam, however, seemed to be lost in thought. He spoke up,"Sam was also in hell, though not as long as us. Do you think he also would've suffered through this?" 

Michael was taken aback by the question. "Um... Yeah. Definetly. Actually, he would've had it worse than you do; Lucifer played with him relentlessly. It was irreversible damage. I doubt if he is still mentally stable, to be honest. His mind was abused terribly." As he said the words, Michael couldn't help a little guilt gnaw at him. He should have tried to help the boy; instead he bitterly abandoned him to his fate. It felt much worse now than it did then. 

Michael turned back to Adam. He looked a lot better now. "You should try to sleep. There's still plenty of time till morning." Adam looked at him, and there was trepidation in his eyes. "I don't think I can. The dreams..... They're bad, Michael. You know how it is." 

Tentatively, unsure if how it would be received, Michael suggested, "Well ......... I could, you know, do the thing with my grace again. It isn't draining." 

Adam looked at him strangely. "That's.........wow, yeah. Okay. But you really don't have to"

"Yes, I do. You need rest just as much as I do,if you want to recover. Sleep. " 

Adam smiled in response. Michael nearly started when he felt him squeeze his hand again ; he hadn't let go since he'd woken up. "Good night, Mike. And Thank You." 

"Good night." 

Finally letting go, Adam slowly settled down once more. Michael did too, feeling more upset than he should be at the loss of the touch. 

*************

Four days later, Michael was still not quite ready. He did his best to keep Adam's spirits up, but boredom and seemingly endless anticipation seemed to be winning. They had talked to each other as they used to when down there, with nothing better to do. Spending all the time confined to the room would also take a toll. Everyday, Michael made sure to get out and walk about aimlessly for an hour or so at least, for Adam's sake. Even though he couldn't yet control his motion, he could feel everything, and they tried to make the most of it. The fresh air and nature helped humans recover faster, Michael had once heard. 

They had returned from one such stroll, and Adam was nowhere as cheerful as he previously had been. Michael worried, but he had tried all that he could. His own helplessness was getting to him as well. Michael had picked up a 'newspaper' on the way back, and tried to engage Adam in conversation, away from brooding thoughts. Michael had never asked anything about the modern world. It was worth a try. 

"What is the 'internet'? I've been trying to read the newspaper, and this word has been repeated multiple times. What does it mean.?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know you don't give a rat's ass about the Internet. Quit trying to cheer me up or whatever." 

Michael sighed deeply to check a harsh retort. "Look, I told you I would need time. You have to understand." 

"I do. Its just frustrating, Okay? I want to be able to get back in my own skin, literally." 

"And you will, trust me. Just, have a little patience and -" 

Adam cut him off abruptly. "Oh, don't talk to me about patience. I spent an entire decade in hell, and how many times did I ever complain or whine? You could at least move around. You have no idea what it's like to be in there with no control whatsoever. So you can take your 'patience' and shove it up your ass! ." 

Michael snapped, "It may've been ten years of hell for you, but it was twelve hundred for me. Twelve hundred, unable to do anything despite being one of the most powerful beings in the universe. And you try to tell me about _patience_ ", the word spat out. 

Adam's scowl disappeared. He looked bewildered, and Michael understood why, as he realized what he had said in the heat of the moment. All the frustration was swept away by dread. 

_oh shit_

" What do you mean, _twelve hundred years_? I know we were in there long, but it couldn't be _t_ _hat_ long. I would know." Adam's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Michael swallowed. "It was only a decade. For you. The thing is....... Time works differently in Hell. Its slower, much slower. A month up here is over a decade in there." 

"Then why was it only 10 years for me?" He sounded a bit freaked out. Michael didn't blame him. 

"I......... I kind of, well, shielded you. That is, your soul. With my grace. You were protected from the worst of that place, as much as I could." 

Adam just stared. His moth had fallen open a bit, and his eyes were wide. He asked, "Is that why you're so exhausted, so low on strength?" 

Michael felt his face heat up; it was a new sensation. "Well, fighting hordes of demons on the way out contributed a quite a bit, but this took a fair share of energy too." 

"Why?" 

It was a mere whisper. Michael just managed to catch it. 

"It was....... impulsive, initially. But then I realized I owed it to you. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't even agree to all this. You couldn't be punished for anything. So I did my my best. It was only justice." 

Adam smiled. It seemed wistful. "Well, you payed back all that you owed me, then. Thanks man." He turned away. And Michael couldn't stop help but say, 

"Wait.... Adam, it wasn't just a debt being paid. Or easing my conscience. I..... I didn't want to see you suffer any more than you aldready were. I couldn't." Michael felt bare. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did now. But what he said was the indisputable truth. 

Adam looked strangely at him, and then mumbled, " I..... need a minute." And he was gone.

A couple hours later (during which Michael stewed in his own anxious thoughts) , Adam was back with him, in a considerably better state of mind. Michael felt relieved; something came out of that conversation after all. 

They had continued the nightly ritual of sleeping. It really did help with the recovery, and was quite refreshing. It was a very practical decision. 

The fact that Adam joined him every night didn't weigh in on the decision whatsoever, of course. 

"Move over, blanket hog." Adam said, standing by the bed and looking pointedly to Michael. 

Michael frowned at the title, moving to his side anyways. It wasnt appropriate at all, since in reality, both of them _were_ in the same body. But yes, he did enjoy the blankets more than he liked to admit. 

Adam slid into his side, and as usual, turned over onto his stomach to sleep. Michael prefered laying to a side, hugging a pillow (it was teeny bit embarrassing, but it was only Adam, so he did it anyways.) 

"Good night, Adam." 

He received a mumbled "G'night.", followed by a jaw splitting yawn. Michael stifled his own (Adam had told him it was a sympathetic response of the body ; watching anyone yawn triggered you too.) and made himself comfortable. They were sound asleep in minutes. 

Sometime in the dead of the night, something woke Michael up. He kept his eyes shut, too lazy to make the effort of opening them. 

Until he felt the warm weight wrapped around his middle. 

Eyes wide open in a jiffy, he realised that it was Adam's arm, firmly around his waist. Somehow, Michael had ended up on his back, and Adam had wiggled _very_ close. 

His head was cushioned no longer by his pillow, but on Michael's shoulder. Their legs were tangled together. 

Well, this was awkward. 

Gently, doing his best to not wake him up, Michael shifted in an attempt to extract himself. It didn't work. 

Adam's grip tightened, and Michael looked down to be met by a bleary, squinty glare. It wasn't at all intimidating, just very cute. 

He muttered, voice heavy with drowsiness, "Stop wiggling about. Go to sleep."

"Um, you are, well......... basically lying on top of me. Just in case you hadn't noticed." 

Adam snorted, and cracked his eyes open. Fixing Michael with a half asleep, grouchy, and yet somehow mesmerising squint, he sighed. And then, he snuggled up closer, tightening his grip about Michael's waist. It make Michael's heart wobble precariously. 

"We basically share the same body, dude. Besides, this is an illusion and you know it. So just suck it up and lemme snuggle." 

Michael chuckled silently at him, and Adam more or less buried his face deeper in Michael's neck. Realizing he had no intention of waking up so soon, Michael let himself drift off once again. 

It was the best he'd ever slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos if you feel like it. They are wonderful confidence boosters, and do wonders for the creativity tbh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!!


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, we're going to do this gradually. You'll be the one in control, but anytime you need help I'll take over." 

"Yep, got it." 

"Remember, move slowly. Focus on your movements fully." 

"Okay, _Mom_! We've been over this a hundred times. Trust me, I've got this." 

He had woken up this morning and felt fit enough to finally commence Adam's rehabilitation. So after an extensive round of instructions and cautioning, they had ended up in a small clearing in the nearby woods. The goal was for Adam to walk himself from one end to the other. 

Michael took a deep breath for them. "Okay. On the count of three. 1.......2.......and 3!"

He let Adam take over, and watched from the sidelines. Although they mostly talked face to face these days, in this case Michael had decided it would be too confusing in case he had to take over for Adam. 

" How is it? “

" Feels...... well, odd." 

"Naturally. Don't rush anything, take your time." 

"If you say that again, I swear Im gonna hum all the worst songs nonstop in your head for the next decade!" 

Michael wisely stayed silent, valuing his sanity. 

After a few minutes of flexing his fingers and slowly swinging his arms back and forth, Adam took a step forward. 

Michael had to resist the urge to jump into action, as the step was pretty wobbly. It was followed by another, just as unsteady as the previous. Adam frowned hard in concentration. 

Just after the 7th step, Adam warned "Okay I'm done. Quick."   
Michael acquiesced, and flew them back to where they had started. Taking a seat on a nearby mossy log, he heard Adam mutter "show off,". They sat facing each other. Adam was flushed with victory, his grin threatening to split his face in two. Michael couldn't help but return it. 

"Ready for round two?" 

Adam snorted and replied, "Always." 

And so the day wore on. By dusk, Adam could walk more or less steadily till halfway across the clearing, some 100 meters or so.   
What bothered Michael was that by the time they were done for the day, the radiant happiness on Adams face had transitioned into frustrated bitterness. Not wanting to be intrusive, Michael let him be. 

Michael had gotten bored doing nothing, and had started watching what Adam called 'movies' on the television. They could be surprisingly though provoking and interesting, Michael found. Well, atleast some of them. Some were pretty bad, but most were entertaining. 

He was busy watching a film called 'The Terminal', and was thoroughly enjoying it while snuggled under the covers of their bed. He hadn't felt tired enough to justify sleeping, but he found that he rather enjoyed it, and decided there was no harm in it. Also, the idea of starting every day with Adam so close to him was more comforting and tempting than he dared to admit. 

Adam plonked himself down on his half of the bed. After tossing and turning for about five minutes, he spat out, "For God's sake, put off the bloody TV and let me sleep!" 

This was the straw that broke the camel's back; he had been sniping at and about everything (and, in some instances, even at nothing) ever since they had returned. He'd complained about the TV being too loud atleast three times. And now, this. 

" I distinctly remember you telling me that the sound of the TV in the background helps you sleep. And the volume is at the lowest! What's the problem!? You can't just vent everything on me without even telling me what's wrong!“

"Well, you're the freakin' archangel here. Why are you even asking? You can just poke through my mind and find out without me even realising!" 

Michael's irritation gave way to dismay. Is this what Adam thought of him after all this time? “You know I wouldn't ever do that." The tone of his voice seemed register with Adam, and all the fight drained out of him. 

"I...... I'm sorry, man. It's not the TV, obviously. It's just...... what I did today. Hours of trying nonstop and all I did was walk a few meters before collapsing on you." 

"Adam, look at me." He turned slowly, almost reluctantly, to face Michael. "You're the only human I've ever know so well. And what I know of you tells me this world would be a much better place if all humans were like you. You can do this, kid. No one is as determined or more stubborn than you are. You survived a decade in the deepest pits of Hell, and came back sane." 

Adam chuckled bitterly. "And that was only because you were decent enough to wrap me up and shield me from everything. What's strong about that? You know I would've lost it if it weren't for you." 

"Maybe. Probably. But the thing is, I was there. And I'm here now, with you. I'll help you just as I did then. You know why? Because you're the strongest person I've ever met." 

Adam eyed him incredulously. "Don't say that just to 'inspire' me or whatever. You've lived eons. It can't be true." 

Michael's jaw clenched. "Well, it is. So deal with it." 

  
He'd meant every word of it. Most people he'd interacted with were angels, one of the most formidable creations of the universe. And earlier on, during creation itself, he'd come across beings just as powerful, even more so. But he sincerely doubted if any of them could go through something as disorienting, terrifying opressive and evil as Hell had been to Adam, and manage to come out without being reduced to a mere shade of themselves, or nothing. And Michael was ready to fight anyone who denied it, even Adam. 

The incredulosity turned into plain shock as Adam realized Michael was not lying in the least. A few seconds of gaping like a fish later, he said, "I can't believe you mean it. I--thanks, man." he was smiling almost bashfully, and Michael was pretty sure he was blushing a bit. 

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just stating facts." That made him flush even more furiously. "Getting you to settle back into your body may take time, but you can do it. Believe me." 

Adam smiled a bit wider, and took a Michael's hand. "With you to help, doesn't sound so impossible." 

And although Michael was well aware that it was just an illusion of their minds, the weight of Adam's hand made filled him with giddy joy. 

*************

"Yes, go on. You can do it! You're so close, Adam. Yes!" 

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to concentrate here!" 

Just a few more meters and--

"Ohmygod. I did it. " Adam seemed to be too shocked to say anything louder than a whisper. 

"I KNEW it! See, I told you. In just 2 weeks, no less!" Michael, on the other hand, was closer to bouncing like a beach ball than he'd ever been. 

  
Adam just stared in stunned silence, eyes wide as saucers. What started as a small smile was widening into a beaming grin. In the blink of an eye, he and Michael were face-to-face, and Michael was enveloped in the tightest hug of his entire existence.

He hugged back without any hesitation; it felt so natural, like it was meant to be. 

"We did it. I still feel like I'm dreaming." Adam's voice was muffled, as his face was buried in Michael's shoulder. 

"Its real enough. Congratulations, Adam." Michael ruffled Adams hair, and he didn't even try to pull away. If anything, he tightened his hold. Michael's heart seemed to be dancing . 

And then Adam spoke up.   
  
"Thank you, for everything. For being there for me."

Michael suddenly felt cold all over. This was the moment he'd subconsciously been dreading all along. It was clear, going by what he was saying. 

It was time for him to leave. 

Clearing his throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump that was growing there, Michael stepped back. "You're welcome." he said. It came out a bit more gruffly than he'd imagined. 

Adam, however, seemed too elated to notice it. They were going to part ways after centuries of being together, damn, even sharing the same body. And there wasn't a trace of sorrow. 

It hurt a lot more than it should have.   
Michael chided himself internally. . He had assumed that Adam saw him as a friend, a companion after the past 10 years of his life. Now he understood that it was nothing more than a simple fact : Adam didn't have any other alternative. The entire illusion of a relationship Michael had built between them was a thin veil to mask the truth. 

And Michael had convinced himself of it to such an extent that he had really begun to care for the boy more than he had ever cared about anyone. 

He had fallen in love with this person who just lived with him due to the lack of any other options.

He had fallen in love with Adam. And now, he was leaving. 

The realization hit him like a truck, and left him nearly broken. 

He suddenly noticed that Adam was telling him something. Steeling himself, and doing his best to act normally, Michael payed attention.   
"-totally gonna go get a burger. With fries. Come on, let's get going. You're shotgun, by the way." Adam was still wearing the beautiful grin. 

As he silently followed, Michael did his best to push down everything he felt trying to rip his heart to shreds. 

*************

  
They were wandering the streets just outside the Winchester's 'bunker'. Michael wanted to be as far away from there as he could. But that would mean taking over from Adam and flying them away, and he really wasn't in any state to do so. 

Michael felt numb, like he had in the beginning of his imprisonment in the Cage. He wasn't thinking, because If he did, it could break him.

Adam didn't say a word. Not a word to show sympathy, or pity, or sorrow, or anger, or disdain. Nothing. Michael appreciated it. It made no sense for him to get involved in it anyways ; he was leaving soon enough, and had enough to deal with on his own. 

  
That thought startled him out of his reverie effectively. They were facing each other, standing in what seemed to be a hotel room Adam must've got them.   
Michael had somehow ended up slumped onto the edge of the bed. He looked up at Adam, standing right before him. What he found in those eyes told him one thing, and one thing alone. 

Happen whatever may, he wasn't going to be alone in it. Taking strength from Adam's presence, Michael finally let everything come gushing out. 

" I've believed and loved Him. Blindly. I gave him everything I had, and more. Everything he'd done, I just told myself he must have some reason which was ineffable to me. What am I supposed to do now?" His voice nearly broke. "There are things I've done at his behest, terrible things, which I justified as something that just had to be done, because he said so. While it was just...... what, entertainment?..... for him all along. 

What Castiel showed me........ he killed the boy, Lucifer's son, for no reason. He could've given him back his soul, helped him heal. What he did instead.......... _Why_? He's put people through death, hell, and worse just because _he enjoyed it_. And I acted as his instrument. 

  
I prayed, I begged and pleaded him for so long, to come back. All the while, he couldn't have cared less. It was my purpose to serve him. Wha...... What do I do now?"

"Hey, look at me." Adam took his hand. Michael clung to it hard as he could ; his warmth felt like the only thing that counted for anything now. 

" You can't let yourself be defined by what he's made you do. I know it's hard, realizing your entire existence has been built upon a lie. But what I also know is that you're so much more than some superpowered being who does his dirty work. You're kind, thoughtful, caring even, when you let yourself lower than facade of tough-archangel-above-petty-emotions. You're so much _more_ , Michael. You can live on your own terms now, get out of this..... this disgusting game we've been trapped in. I'm with you. We can do this on our own. "

  
Michael had been listening, and the last words Adam said rang about in his head. 

' We' . 'Our' . Not 'you', or 'your'. 

And amidst the storm raging inside him, he felt a light flicker. A spark of hope. 

Michael gazed straight into Adam's eyes. The only thing he saw there was pure sincerity and concern. For him, Michael. 

"But I thought...... You can be yourself now. Why would you choose to be with me? I could go back to my...." unable to say the word 'home' anymore, Michael continued, "go back to heaven. You can be finally, completely free. " 

Adam stared back, speechless for a moment. Then, as he knelt down to Michael's height, his features melted into a smile. "You don't have to go anywhere, especially back to heaven, after what just happened. Not unless you want to." Adam took both of Michael's hands in his own. "I choose to be with you for the same reason you chose to help me. You looked after me for over a thousand years. You may say it was your duty or whatever, but I know it meant more than that to you. You mean the same to me. I AM free. Not _from_ you, but _with_ you. Always. " 

  
As Adam wrapped him in his arms, Michael returned the embrace. He felt a bone deep warmth fill him, body, and grace. 

For the first time in eternity, he felt home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the last chapter is posted. As you guys see, I left the ending quite open, so there IS definetly the possibility of this becoming just the first part of a series, but I make no promises. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this!!! Leave a comment or a kudos (or both :D) if you did. 
> 
> (Any ideas on how to continue this can be messaged to my tumblr (nutcase 2003). I'd love to hear your thoughts!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it :)


End file.
